Skywalker, Luke
Luke Skywalker was a legendary war hero and Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire in the Galactic Civil War and helped found the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. Born in 19 BBY as the son of the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, Luke was raised on Tatooine and hidden from Emperor Palpatine and his father, who had become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him to receive training in the ways of the Force from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and to meet Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, who was, unbeknownst to him, his twin sister. Skywalker then destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Over the next few years, he fought in many of the most important battles of the Galactic Civil War, helping to found Rogue Squadron and fighting Imperial forces across the galaxy. In 3 ABY, Skywalker received Jedi training from Yoda, and learned from Vader that the Sith Lord was his father. One year later, he fought in the Battle of Endor, and succeeded in turning his father back to the light. Thanks to Skywalker, Palpatine was killed, and the Empire was dealt a crippling blow. One year later, the New Republic was formed. Throughout the succeeding decades, Skywalker helped keep peace throughout the galaxy as the New Republic slowly defeated small remnants of the Empire. When Palpatine returned in the form of several clone bodies, Luke temporarily fell to the dark side and became the resurrected Emperor's apprentice but was later redeemed with the help of his friends, and he continued with his goal of reviving the Jedi Order. In 11 ABY, he founded the New Jedi Order, and began teaching Force-sensitives about the ways of the Force at the Jedi Praxeum, fulfilling his destiny as the first of the new Jedi. In the midst of this rebirth came numerous challenges for Skywalker and his apprentices, including the Black Fleet Crisis, the Almanian Uprising, and the lure of Waru, but Skywalker, aided by fellow Jedi and his friends, was able to overcome each trial. Meanwhile, after a long series of failed relationships, Luke married fellow Jedi and former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade in 19 ABY. Several years after the conclusion of the Galactic Civil War, Skywalker found himself, yet again, on the front lines. Skywalker served as the leader of the New Jedi Order, during the Yuuzhan Vong War, an invasion by the extra-galactic Yuuzhan Vong species. During the war, Skywalker's wife gave birth to a son, who they named Ben, in memory of his first mentor of the force: Ben Kenobi. Skywalker endured countless battles as the New Republic was first pushed back, including the fall of his home on Coruscant. However, the newly reformed government, labeling itself the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, regrouped and helped push back the alien invaders. In the final stages of the war, Skywalker sought out the living world of Zonama Sekot, convincing the planet to join the Galactic Alliance in a final battle on Coruscant, in which Skywalker personally led the assault on Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane's citadel and slew Jamaane. Combined with the fact that his nephew, Jacen Solo, would soon after kill Jamaane's puppet master, Onimi, the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated and the war was ended. After the Yuuzhan Vong War, Skywalker maintained a prominent role among the Jedi into the Dark Nest Crisis, which saw him call a Jedi convocation to deal with strife within the Order. Faced with disunity, Skywalker assumed the title of Grand Master and direct control over the reestablished Jedi Council. Despite the successful handling of the Dark Nest Crisis and the Swarm War, lasting peace was yet to be achieved, as the Second Galactic Civil War broke out a few years later. Skywalker was plunged into a dark time as his nephew, Jacen Solo, became a Sith apprentice under his old adversary Lumiya and slew his beloved Mara. His grief was further compounded by his son's treading near the dark side as well, but he continued to lead the Jedi, forming the Jedi Coalition to oppose the rule of the Alliance by his nephew, now a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Caedus. With Skywalker's aid, Caedus was killed by his twin sister Jaina, ending the war and restoring peace to the galaxy. In the aftermath of the war, Natasi Daala ascended to the position of Chief of State and fostered a wide spread anti-Jedi sentiment resulting in tensions between the Jedi Order and her government. Daala ultimately had Skywalker arrested for dereliction of duty, and in exchange for his freedom, he was exiled and forbidden from involving himself in the affairs of the Jedi Order. Skywalker and his son embarked on an odyssey across the galaxy in order to discover the causes of Jacen Solo's fall to the dark side. During their journey, the Skywalkers encountered the Lost Tribe of Sith, as well as a malevolent dark side entity known as Abeloth. With the help of his son and the rest of the Jedi, Skywalker returned to his position as Grand Master. Skywalker and his allies then repelled the Sith threat, and with the help of an unlikely Sith ally, defeated Abeloth, preventing another disaster that could endanger the galaxy. Eventually, Luke passed away, and became one with the Force. RPG D6 Stats (Note: These stats represent Luke as of Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back or the Battle of Hoth.) Type: Jedi Knight DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+2, Dodge 7D+1, Lightsaber 7D+2, Melee Combat 7D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 4D, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Streetwise 6D, Survival 6D, Value 4D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 6D, Beast Riding 4D+2, Beast Riding: Tauntaun 6D+1 Repulsorlift Operation 8D, Repulsorlift Operation: Airspeeder 8D, Sensors 4D+1, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starfighter Piloting: X-wing 9D+2, Starship Gunnery 7D+1, Starship Shields 7D PERCEPTION 2D+1 Bargain 3D, Command 5D, Hide 4D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Lifting 4D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid programming 5D, Droid repair 6D, First aid 4D+2, Lightsaber Repair 7D+1, Repulsorlift Repair 7D, Starfighter Repair 5D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 9D, Sense 7D, Alter 6D (These are some of the powers that Luke has so far demonstrated:) Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force Alter: Telekinesis Control and Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy The character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 12 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 30 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Pistol (4D), Lightsaber (5D damage), comlink, X-Wing Starfighter Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Rebellion/New Republic Aligned Characters Category:Force-sensitive